Sonic The Hedgehog: The First Adventure
by Ookami The Wolf 1
Summary: Adaption of Sonic's first game. Sonic must work with princess Sally to defeat the evil Dr. Eggman and save all the people and zones on south island.


Sonic The Hedgehog:

The First Adventure

Summary: The story adaptation of Sonic's first game. Stars Sonic, Sally, and Eggman. Rated 'M' for slight language, violence, gunplay, and 'Fan Service'.

Please leave constructive criticism. Tell me what I did right and wrong instead of just saying you hate it.

Chapter 1: Goings on in Green Hill.

9:00 AM

South island, Mobius…more specifically, the Green Hill Zone. A beautiful land filled with rolling hills, checkerboard cliffs, and rocky peaks surrounding crystal clear waters.

A usually peacefull place, except today there seems to be a loud buzzing in the air, and the shadows of the clouds are strangely shaped like giant robotic bees.

12:59 PM

At a beautiful (sort of) beachside bungalow a few kilometers outside of the town, we find our soon to be hero sonic the hedgehog...who, due to an all night binge on the new Kyattou Ninden Teyandee 2, overslept and is missing all the 'fun' going on in town.

A minute later his clock/radio goes off…

"My little pony, my little pony my little pony tails..."

Suddenly a meat cleaver flies through the air and choppes the clock in half. The music dies.

"That's the last time I buy an alarm clock from a horse!" Says our now wide awake hero Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Its already one! I was supposed to meet the gang at the arcade at noon!"

Sonic runs out of his house. As he does the screen door falls off. He also misses the small detail of his television showing a test pattern that says "Invasion in progress. Please stand by."

After showboating more than 8 kilometers Sonic finally gets downtown.

"There's something very wrong here. First it's too quiet, second, I haven't seen anyone at all, and most importantly, this is the 8TH burning car I've seen today. Even the west side of Starlight City isn't this bad." Says Sonic, stareing at a burning Capsule Corp sedan.

A few minutes later Sonic arrives at the arcade.

"Well, the gangs all here...not. Plus someone broke the UFO catcher. Maybe the police can clue me in on all this."

Sonic heads around the block and into to a GHPD precinct.

"Yo, fuzz! Just what the shizzle is...going...on...here."

The police station was trashed. Deskes were toppled over and bullet holes everywhere, along with an equal amount of spent shells. There is even a huge hole in the roof. What really worried Sonic was the puddle of blood in the room, and the fact that a smeared trail lead out the back door.

Well, we're screwed."

Sonic followed the blood trail to the door. He goes to open the door but stops.

"Hmm...blood trail, police station, strategically placed healing herbs. I swear if there's a zombie through here I'll..."

He opens the door and ends up in the police parking lot.

"No zombies, that's a plus. Now why are my ears buzzing? Wait, that's not my ears..."

Sonic turns around to find a giant robotic bee with a giant laser hovering above him. He narrowly dodges a shot from a buzz bomber.

"YIKES" "No one gets the drop on me, buzz boy! Say hello to my ultimate attack. SPIN DASH!"

"Sonic launches himself at the buzzbomber. He hits and destroys it in one hit

CRASH!

"How do ya like me now, buzzy!"

"-owww"

"Since when do robots go 'owww'"

Sonic turns around to find a coyote cop crawling out of the wreckage of the bot.

"Wha...a cop. how...are you ok?"

"Pull me up kid." Says the cop.

"What happened, how'd you end up in this robot, and the townies are all gone, where'd they go?" Spouted Sonic at the speed of sound.

"Hold on a sec, kid. Now, earlier today an army of robots attacked and started kidnapping people left and right. We tried to fight back but we were outnumbered. Once they captured us they threw us into these giant traps."

"Then how'd you get into this thing" Says Sonic holding up the robots head.

"Well afterwards we were all put into these robots as 'living batteries,' and believe me you don't want to know how we were hooked up!"

"Well, I get the 'when' and 'how' (and a little to much info) but not the 'who' or 'why'."

"As to who," continued the cop, "I don't know , but I know that the robots were looking for some sort of power emerald.

"Well then, its clear what I have to do." Starts Sonic. "Free the people, get these emeralds, stop the bad guys, and save the day."

"Is that all."

"Why, you ask. Not for myself. Not for the popularity that could promote my band, no, for the most important thing in the world…BABES. Chicks dig heroes"

Sonic strikes a pose.

"I could probably follow this obvious trail of wanton destruction to find where the bots are coming from, but I haven't a clue about those emeralds." Says Sonic.

"Here, take this, kid."the cop says as he hands Sonic a small round item.

"What's this?"

"its an overused radar cliché. It was built into the robot. It should lead you to the emeralds."

"Thanks, and the names not 'kid', its 'Sonic The Hedgehog'"

Sonic strikes another pose.

Chapter 2 Marble Garden Mayhem

Sonic followed the trail of wreckage out of the village and into the rural green hill zone. Eventually he comes across a trap surrounded by 3 buzzbombers. Hiding in the bushes, Sonic watches as a crabmeat puts a teen rabbit into the trap.

'They're kidnapping our women, too! There's only one man up to the job...but since Duke Nukems' not here, it's up to me!"

Sonic rushes in and pulls a triple combo

"Alright, combo, woo-ho! Now let's see if I can open this." Sonic jumps onto the large plunger on top, causing the sides of the trap to slide down and smoke to bellow out from below. Out of the fog came several mobians. A squirrel, the rabbit that was just tossed in, a skunk, and a crocodile.

''Vector is that you?" Asked sonic as he peered through the steam at the large green figure.

"Yo, Sonic! My main man! Thanks for the save." Replied a large green alligator. He was wearing headphones, a custom walkman, and a big gold chain around his neck.

"Vecks, you ok?" Asked Sonic.

(Vector, whispering to sonic) "Me + tight quarters + 4 hot girls + darkness = what do you think."

"Who did this to you?"

"Don't know his name," said Vector, "but he was faaaaat! And he had a laugh that sounded like a broken garbage disposal."

"Everyone else okay" asked Sonic.

"We're all fine. Thanks for saving us." Said the redheaded squirrel.

"Well hello. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And you are..."

"Sally Acorn." Said the squirrel.

"I don't recognize you, babe, and I know all the girls in green hill." Vector said to Sally.

"I'm from the acorn kingdom across the waters, and don't call me babe."

"Whach ya doin way out here?" Asked Sonic

"I'm...uh...working with Interpol. We believe a criminal scientist Escaped to this island, and I believe he's behind this robot attack."

"What makes you think that?"

Sally holds up a broken robot head with a large logo on it."His narcissism knows no bounds"

"Eggman inc? So he's the fat man?"

"He is rather large,"says Sally "and the words 'whale-like' come to mind."

"vector," Sonic says, directing his attention to the crock. "take these girls back to town, and I would suggest a stop at 'blades r' us' just in case."

"All alone with four hot girls. I'm on it."

"Three," says Sally "I'm going after Eggman."

"No it's too dangerous and..."

"You don't want any help? "Sally said to Sonic.

"I don't need it, I'm too cool to lose."

"Then you're objecting to having a sexy sidekick."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Good, now let's go (you perverted moron.)"

Vector goes back to town with the three girls in tow. Sonic carries Sal and the two run

off. As they go along they discuss their present predicament.

"Ok,"says Sonic," So what do we know about this 'Eggman' guy."

"Eggman, a brilliant robotics scientist with an IQ of over 300. He was head of the ministry of science until it was discovered that he was siphoning Funds from the treasury

to build a robot army and take over the country and enslave the population

"Yeah, I've seen the people trapped inside them."

"Those are the lucky ones."

"Say what?"

"instead of being put into robots, some people actually get their flesh turned into

metal, and become metallic slaves."

"That's sick!"

"Indeed," says Sally, "the one thing I don't understand is why he chose this island to invade when there are more powerful countries.

I know he's looking for some sort of power emeralds. Maybe that's the reason he's here on the island, in fact," says sonic looking at his radar, "It looks like were close to one now.

"Well then, let's check it out."

Through this whole time Sonic and Sally have been jumping over rocks, swinging on

tree branches, and generally showing off their prowess and athleticism. They're Traveling through the beautiful green hill zone. The green plains turn into rolling hills.

Past there we see the large rocky peaks with crystal clear waterfalls flowing through,

and the blue skies with white wispy clouds rolling through. They follow the radars'

readings to a starpost situated near a small cliff face.

"What's this?" Asked Sally

"A starpost. They are magically powered portals. mobians can use them as shortcuts to

other post, but you need 50 rings to activate them, and people tend to black out upon

re-entry, so they're little used."

"Your radar's going crazy, so I guess the emeralds in there. do you have any rings?"

"Only enough for me."

"well, you'll have to go in there. we can't let Eggman get the emeralds."

"Well that's cool,"says Sonic, "but well get split up."

"Wait, here," says Sally, pulling something out from behind her. "take this 2-way radio so we can find each other when you get out."

"Uh, where were you keeping that?"

There was a moment of silence before Sal spoke

"If you want to continue breathing, you will never ask that question again, kapiesh!"

"Ooo-k..Stand back Sal, its time to juice"

Sonic revs up starpost and enters the special zone.

"Wow, trippy. Well, the radars going crazy, so this must be the place. Better grab some rings just in case. Lets see, fish, springs, more fish, special effects that look like power attacks from Earthbound. That emeralds' got to be around here somewhere.

Sonic then sees a weird glow

"Well, it's either the emerald or radioactive waste."

Sonic follows the glow around a corner.

"There it is, the first emerald!"

"Wow !" Says sonic, grabbing the emerald.

"The aura from this emerald is so strong, I feel so refreshed"

Sonic grabs the emerald and starts to vaporize

Sonic wakes up on the ground near some Greek type ruin. He hears Sally's voice in his ear.

"Sonic, come in Sonic. Sonic come in."

"Hu… uh, Sally, is that you."

"Sonic, thank god. You've been gone for 3 hours!"

"Warping back must have knocked me out."

"Did you get the emerald?"

"oh sonic, are you o-kay, are you hurt I'm so worried!" Sonic says sarcastically.

"Very funny. Did you get it?"

"Do you have boobs."

"Pervert. Where are you anyway?"

"Lets see. I think I'm at the entrance to the marble ruins, almost 40k northwest of where I left you, and there looks to be a lot of badniks around here."

"How long until you can pick me up?" asked Sal.

"Faster than you can say 'chilie-dogs'."

Sonic takes a quick run and 5 minutes later scoops up Sally. He then pulls a double louie and speeds back to the entrance to the marble garden.

"What beautiful ruins! What is this place?"

"The marble zone." said Sonic.

"I bet there are ancient treasures buried here." said Sally in amazement. "I would love to lead an archeological dig through here"

"Actually it's the remains of a Mayan themed amusement park and hot springs that closed 100 years ago!"

"Of course it is." She says dejectedly

.

"But the natural hot springs are still here, and there's a small Japanese inn about 4 kilos from here. we could take a dip to relive some stress. The baths are co-ed."

"Cool, but I think we have more pressing issues at hand." said Sally, who missed the innuendo in Sonic's voice due to buzz-bombers and Cater-killers suddenly attacking.

"Time to do it to it!"

"What does that even mean?" whisperes Sally to herself

"Hey buzzy, see you next , caterbot, its crunch time!"

Sonic keeps spouting bad lines while destroying several robots.

"how do you come up with all those cocky quips on the fly?" asked Sally.

"I'm just that good."

"You rehearsed beforehand, didn't you."

"Damn, she figured it out!" Sonic thinks to himself.

After defeated the last of the enemies, sonic helps the now free mobians out of the wreckage while sally investigates the area.

"I sent all the bot victims from the robots back to town," said Sonic," did you find something?

Sally was leaning over a large opening in the ground.

"The robots came out of this cave. Do you know anything about them?"

"Nope."

"Let me see if I can find out anything. Nicole?" Sally pulls out her micro supercomputer

Nicole.

"Yes, Sally?" Says Nicole.

"Maps and info of South Island Marble Zone caves please.

Nicole displays a holomap

"Caves lead to magma rivers. Part of underground ride called 'The Ruins of Death'. Ride lasted a record 15 minutes and runs underneath the whole park. Filled with spears, spikes, and trap doors. they used actually spikes for realism. closed after malfunction killed 3. Park closed soon after due to lawsuits."

"This map is 100 years old." Says Sally," The tunnels have probably collapsed or filled with water."

"Nothing to it but to do it. lets go!"

"That line is the corniest line I've ever heard" Thinks Sally.

Sonic and Sal work their way through the ruins avoiding traps, pitfalls, spikes, spears,

lava, robots, and beaver traps

"There aren't any beavers down hear."

"Oh, I can see at least one." Thinks Sonic.

As they run through they encounter several bat-bots

"these bat-bots don't have anyone in them." Says Sonic.

"Good thing, too. We don't have time to lead civilians back outside."

"Look," Says Sonic," the exit!

"Finally, we made it."

"Get Down!"

Sonic throwes Sally to the ground just before they exit the cave.

"What the hell!"

"Shhhhh!"

Sonic and Sally peek out the exit of the cave to see Dr. Eggman in his Egg-o-matic hovercraft parked near a trap. In his hands he's got a chaos emerald.

"Eggman!" Says Sally.

"Well well, well. If it isn't Princess Sally. Did you come all the way over here

just to see me!" Bellowed Eggman.

"Dr. Ivo Eggman, You are under arrest for treason, embezzlement, attempted murder, kidnapping, and a plethora of other crimes!" Says Sally.

"Ooh, plethora! Using big words now, are we."

"Surrender, Eggman! You're Under Arrest!" Says a Flustered Sally

"First," Said Eggman, "I don't watch that show. And second, how, pray tell, are you going to do that!"

"Sonic, take him down!" Ordered Sally.

Sonic jumps up into a spin attack.

"Don't order me around like a dog!"

Sonic hits the hovercraft only to bounce back.

"Ha, you can't brake through this titanium shield. Till we meet again rodent!" Eggman says as he flies away.

"I'm a hedgehog!' Sonic yells to the fat man.

"Damn, he got away!" Sally slams her fist together.

"Why did he call you princess?" Asked Sonic.

"Uh," Said Sally looking for an answer." Just trying to annoy me with pet names, I guess.

"But now he's gotten away, and he's got an emerald!

"Oh well, don't worry." Said Sonic nonchalantly.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Said Sally frantically. "Why shouldn't I worry!"

"Because he's headed for the city." Said Sonic, pointing to a row of buildings in the

distance.

"How big is this city?"

"Starlight City? About a million."

"If he took over the city than we'll be up against a million robots!" Exclaimed Sally.

"So? We'll just bust them all up. It's pretty easy, after all.

"Sonic, we're strong, but nether you nor I have enough stamina to last through a

million bots! Our only consolation is that they're all out of the city looking for the

emeralds. Which reminds me, what does the emerald radar say?"

"The radar doesn't speak."

"Ha ha." Laughed sally sarcastically.

"It says that there's one 500 meters to the left."

Sonic and Sally run towards the spot on the radar. They come upon another starpost.

"Another starpost." Said sonic.

"No shit. The narrator just said that!"

"Well then, it's time for me to do my thing again."

"Be careful, Sonic."

"Arn't I always." And with that sonic warped into the special zone.

Chapter 3 Malls and Amusement Parks, but no Zombies.

Well, Nicole, it looks like its just you and me again. We should probably head to the city.

Area map please.

"Yes, Sally."

Nicole engaged her holo-map as Sally checked her coordinates.

"Hmm." Thought Sally." There's a road 4 klicks east. I might be able to find an

abandoned vehicle there. I should use stealth. I can't take on too many robots without

someone watching my back.

She sneaks past several badniks and makes her way east.

Half an hour later

"I've finally found the road. Now if I can only find a working car" She then spots a vehicle that catches her attention.

"A super bike. Perfect! Lets see, do I look sexyer with or without a helmet.

Sally finally decides to wear the helmet, then mounts the bike and rides off towards the city.

"Sally?"Asked Nicole enroute.

"Yes, Nicole?"

"Why did you lie to the hedgehog?"

"Lie? About what?" Said a bewildered sally.

"About being a princess"

"Well,.. its..."

"Yes?

"In the Acorn Kingdom I can't walk around without an armed guard. Someone always

recognizes me or bowing to me in the streets. Over here, I can act like a normal person, without people paying so much attention to me."

"but your, uh, still growing," Said Nicole, hesitant," and with that vest you will draw more…attention."

"You mean my breast?" Said Sally "Now that kind of attention I can handle."

"I don't think Sonic would think any different of you if you tell him you're a royal

princess. He doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would care about your title.

"You may be right, Nicole, but…"

The sun slowly sets as Sally drives into an abandoned gas station in front of a large galleria shopping mall.

"Hey," said Sally, noticing the mall, "Maybe I should grab a change of clothes while I'm

here.

Sally," Said Nicole, "The gas and bike are needed since this is an emergency, but getting

a change of clothes is plain looting.

"You mean giving myself the 5-finger discount...why not! After all, this vest is dirty, and I need a shower. Besides, even Jill Valentine got an alternate outfit in her first game.

Nic –First of all, Jill's outfit was almost the same as her first. Second, you're only justifying this for yourself. Its still theft!

Sally pondered. "Maybe…"

Sally drives over to the galleria and right through its front doors, parking in front of a clothing store. She goes in and spends a half hour picking out one outfit before running across the mall to a gym. Something unknown humms and enters the gym, going towards the locker room. We find Sally in a shower, singing. She suddenly stops. A dripping wet naked (she IS in a shower after all) Sally suddenly pulls the shower curtain open and blows away a Motobug with a 6" 357 Python, emptying is chamber into the murderous robot. Fortunatly there was nobody inside the robot, who was leaking hydraulic oil and not blood. Sally smiles and blows the smoke off the end of the barrel.

"Damn, I'm too hot to resist, but you should try too when I'm in the shower." Says Sally, addressing the pile of scrap that was a robot.

"It's a good thing you stopped at that gun shop. Even if you don't like using them,

survival is tops." Said Nicole.

"Sure is."

After a moment of silence, Nicole speaks)

"Um, Sally?"

"Yes?" She says as she finishes her shower without closing the curtain.

"Why are we in the MEN'S shower room?"

"Well," Said Sally as she stepped out and dried herself off," After stealing the guns and

clothes I was feeling a little daring."

"Is that why your using a urinal?"

"That never leaves this room." Says Sally solemnly.

Nicole sighs. "Yes Princess."

Sally finishes drying off her glossy skin and slips into a black leather body suit with a long zipper on the front, which she zippes up, stopping at her cleavage. She then puts on

a pair of black punk boots that almost go up to her knees. She slips on some fingerless gloves and ties an ascot around her neck. She took the python and slipped its holster on her belt and slid it behind her.

A few minutes later Sally gets back to her bike. As she does her earpiece squaks)

"Sally, come in sally, its Sonic."

His voice crackles over the radio.

"Sally here. Did you get the chaos emerald?"

"Sure did."

"Where are you"

"The south entrance of Spring Yard Amusement Park."

Sally looks at brochure from a nearby kiosk

"I'm at the mall. I'll be there in 5 minutes.

"5 minutes? But you're over 10k away!"

"Ours is not to wonder why, ours is but to do and DRIVE!"

Sally slams down the shield on her helmet and burns out of the mall, heading towards the park.

Sonic is cooking behind a chilie dog stand outside the park enterance as sally roars. Sonic notices Sally's new outfit.

"You like." She says as she pulls of her helmet and swings her glossy red hair around.

"Damn,"Sais sonic as his jaw dropped to the ground" You look hot! Want a free chilie dog?"

"Don't mind if I do. So this is the amusement park.

"Yeah, Spring Yard Park. I already took a quick look inside. Its like a maze!

"Probably to keep customers in, but we can go around it.

"Nope," says sonic as he shakes his head. "The radar says there's an emerald in there.

Plus a whole lota badniks came out. I dispatched them with ease.

"And the people inside them?"

"Hiding in the gift shop, probably looting the overpriced snowglobes."

"Shall we rid this park of its robot infestation?"

"Lets."

Sonic and Sally enter the amusement park, and what follows is a montage of robot

Bashing, spring bouncing, COPE signs, winning tails dolls from midway

games (which gives Sally the creeps).

"As if this park wasn't already a maze," says sonic. "Now it turns out that half the park is a wreck!

Sonic and Sally had just come across a collapsed roller coaster. This particular coaster is the prime attraction, and winds its way through every corner of the park. Unfortunately, it seems that the coaster is not only on fire, but has collapsed in several places, causing the

already mazelike park into a conufusing mess of twisted steel and fire. )

"Oh great," says Sally, "Now the parks more confusing than Raccoon city."

"Which way should we go?" Asks Sonic

"I guess we should go left."

"According to this park map, this way leads to the tunnel of love."

"Tunnel…of love?" Stammered Sally

"Yeah, and the wave pool and the water slide and the generator room."

"Robots, run!" Said Sally, pointing to a group of. Motobugs that suddenly appeared.

The robots attack Sonic and Sally. They defeat them in a minute flat, but more come from the burning wreckage that was a roller coaster. They then run towards a nearby fire door and attempt to enter it, but find it locked

"Sonic, hold them off while I pick this lock!"

"Alright, Sal!"

Sonic fights off several robots, and is barely holding them back when sally gets the door

open. They rush in and slam the door behind them.

"Where are we?" Asked Sally.

"We're in the tunnel of love."

"L…love." Sally chokes on the word.

"At least were away from the maim mob."

They walk along the tunnel path until they get to an area where the roof became a sky dome. Suddenly they hear a loud noise.

"THUNK, THUNK, THUNK"

All the lights in the park come on, section by section. The park music slowly starts, but falters, and emits a rather eerie sound. Some of the lights spark and blink sporadically

"Who do you think turned on the lights?" Asked Sonic.

"Probably on a timer. I hope."

As they walked along the pathway Sonic inadvertently kicks a soda can into the water.

suddenly the water sparked as blue bolts arcing across its surface.

"The water's electrified!" Said Sonic, stating the obvious.

"That's not good."

"Don't worry," said Sonic, "I wasn't planning to go in the water anyway."

"No, that's bad because we're in the water section of the park. We'll have to shut the power off manually or we'll risk electrocution."

Don't worry. We just have to avoid stepping in water.

Suddenly they hear a sudden explosion and a rush of water.

"You were saying." Said Sally.

"What was that!"

"Probably a water main breaking. And its nearby, too."

"Water, why more water!" Said Sonic

"Worried you'll get shocked?"

"No, I just hate water."

"Oh for the love of…come on ya big baby." Said Sally as she pulled Sonic along.

They walk to the end of the tunnel only to find a huge gyser.)

"Well, there's the broken water main." Said Sonic, pointing.

"look! There's the generator room next to the water pump room. We can shut the

water and power off!"

"Not if we don't beat that water!"

The electrified water was slowly rising and cutting off their route to the utility

sheds.

"Come on, Sal!

Sonic picked up Sally and beat feet towards the utility shed, just seconds before the

water completely blocked their path.

"Sonic, I've got the water, you hit the lights!"

They went to their respective buildings. Sally had to search through a huge room full of pipes and valves to find the right one. At the same time Sonic climbed to a catwalk and went for a huge knife switch marked "Main breaker," but suddenly a giant motobug dropped down in front of the fuse box. Sonic jumped back and narrowly avoided the robots' sharp claws. Below sonic the water had started flowing into the building and was quickly covering the whole floor. Suddenly the robot charged. In a flash sonic rolled on his back and as the robot jumped on him he launched it over the railing with a powerful kick. It fell into the electrified water below and shorted out. Sonic then jumped for the switch and pulled it. All the light in the park went out at once and the music died. The park was dark except for the orange flickering glow of the fire. It gave the park an ambiance that was both calming as it created the feeling of a sunset, yet dangerous in the threat of being burned. At that point Sally found the right valve and shut down the gyser.

"This park is getting creepy" said Sally after they met back up. She had the feeling that they were being watched.

"Yeah."

"How far until we get to the starpost?"

"According to the radar, 500 meters."

"Lets go."

They make a break in the direction of the starpost, and finally made it to the parks'

north entrance. The starpost were just outside it. Also there was Eggman working on a

computer hooked up to the starpost. Sonic and sally hid behind a ticket dispenser.

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Sonic.

"Looks like he's figured out where the emeralds are and is trying to figure out how to

open the portal."

"I think he's talking to himself."

They listen closely to try and hear eggman ranting.

"…so my robot opens it by dumb luck and brings me a emerald, but nooo, I can't

count on that happening 5 more times. There must be a way of opening these things!"

At that moment sonic moves and accidentally kicks a can.

"Wha…hedgehog!" exclaimed Eggman.

at that moment Eggman jumps in his hovercraft.

"So the princess and the rodent have decided to join me, have they. Well, have I got something special for you! On guard, pest!"

Eggmans craft merges with a pile of metal that adds a huge spike to the bottom of his egg-o-matic. Sonic dodges as Eggman attempts to skewer Sonic over and over. Sonic keeps dodging until he notices a hovercar close by. He jumps on top of it.

"Hey, eggy! You couldn't hit me if I were standing still!" Sonic says, flipping him the bird. "Eggman slams the spike down towards Sonic. He dodges it at the last second and the spike gets stuck in the roof of the hovercar. Since the craft is too heavy, Eggman

releases his lethal accessory and fly off.

"Sally, your keeping something from me." Says Sonic teasingly.

"Uh, I don't know what your talking about."

"He's not just calling you a princess to get on your nerves, is he?"

"Er…"

"You should tell him, Sally" Says Nicole.

"Nicole!"

"Ha, you are a princess, arn't you."

"Well, I may be related to royalty."

"She is second in line to the crown of the Acorn Kingdom." Pipes in Nicole.

"Again, Nicole!"

"Wow! A real princess! I've never dated a princess before."

"This probably changes things between… wait, dating? Who said we were dating?"

"Well, it makes it cooler if I think of this whole adventure as one long date."

"What!"

"Besides, there's the starpost, and this time I've got 100 rings, so we don't have to split up."

"You mean I get to enter the warp zone" Says Sally slightly amazed, forgetting about the

whole date thing.

"Yup."

"Then what are we waiting for. lets go!"

Sonic and Sally enter the special zone. Unknown to them Eggman was not too far away, and was watching them on a holo-monitor in his egg-o-matic hovercraft)

"So the rings are the key." Thinks Eggman." Well then. If they're going for all the emeralds then they're going to have to come to my base to get the last one. And when they do…BWA HA HA.

Getting back to Sonic and Sally in the special zone…

"Like it?" Askes Sonic.

"Wow" Sally said in amazement, "its just like the time I watched a weed field burn,

but without the splitting headache the day after."

Sonic, smiling to himself and thinking "I'm really starting to like this girl."

They go through the rest of the course in silence, collecting rings as they jump from

platform to platform and watching the swirling colors go by. They smile as they go

through the paths, feeling the natural high that the positive aura of the special zone

emits, until they finally get to the chaos emerald. As they grab it together a brilliant

white light engulfs them, and they warp back to south island.

Chapter 4 The City of the Stars

When they come to they find themselves in an abandoned lot in the slums on the

east side of starlight city. Several hours have past, and now the moon is out. The stars

are very bright, unusual for a view from the city. They wake up and walk a little ways

To a scenic viewpoint and marvel at the sight of the city of the night illuminated in red, gold, and green, and the odd silence that accompanies it. this conversation takes place during this time.

Sonic, waking up, says "Time to get up, Sal."

"Wha...what time is it?"

"I'd say at least midnight."

"This neighborhood looks like crap. Half the buildings are unfinished." She says as they

walk through the streets.

"We're in the east side of Starlight. it was a big development project. They added nearly 50 blocks to the city, but..." Said Sonic.

"But?"

"Somebody embezzled the money, and they had to abandon it. Now its the slummy part of town."

"Interesting."

They arrive at the scenic outlook.

"Wow...its beautiful…and so quiet and still" Says Sally, amazed

"There's nobody down there."

Sally snuggles up to Sonic, and he in return puts his arm around her. They marvel at the

sight of the city. Suddenly they spot some lights flickering in the distance.

"Look at that!" Says Sonic, pointing towards a large building.

"That looks like a...a giant egg."

"With a giant mustache."

"That must be Eggman's base!"

"Gee, ya think. why is it these super bad guys always slap their face on everything, I mean really, and I thought I had a big ego."

"narcissism amid delusions of grandeur," says Sally, "classic bad guy attitude behavior"

"Sally, the streets are loaded with robots, and its nearly 20k to the base, how should

we proceed."

"Nicole, maps. Underground tunnels and sewers of Starlight city please"

"More tunnels, ugh."

"The sewers should get us over to the compound without being detected."

"Cool," says Sonic, "but lets make a stop at the corner of Francine and Violet St. first."

"Why?"

"If we're going to infiltrate a heavily armed base, were going to need some 'special supplies'."

"Special?"

"Yeah, your going to like this."

Sonic and Sally work their way through the sewers and catacombs beneath the city. It takes them hours to get through the filth and grime and maze that is the labyrinth zone. While they battle the occasional crabmeat and burrbots, this conversation took place.

"Sonic, what's with this old architecture down here, most of the sewers I've seen are plain."

"You've been in lots of sewers before?"

"ROBOTS!"

"Take this!"

A small fight scene ensues involving our heroes, 4 bat-bots, and a lost crabmeat

"The only problem down here is the smell" says Sal.

"Yeah, smells like a puke covered pile of-"

"Francine."

"A pile of Francine?"

"No," said sally pointing to a sign on the wall, "we're at the Francine and Violet street intersection."

"Cool."

They climb the ladder and peek out of a sewer cover.

"Coast is clear, Sall, follow me!"

They headed over to Kendo's blades and ninja supply.

"We should be able to get some gear here." Says Sonic.

"Wow, they've got everything here!"

Sonic and Sally load up on kunai, swords, throwing stars, a bag of 'something' that Sonic picked up, along with other supplies. They then change into ninja outfits and left the store.

"How far do you think we are from eggman's compound?" Asked Sal.

"Well, it looked like it was in the industrial area, so its at least 5k."

"According to Nicole, this whole area is crawling with robots"

"Then its back to the sewers?"

"Yup."

Ninja Sonic and ninja Sally make there way through the sewers, fighting robots, walking on 6" ledges, and generally avoiding falling into the sewery goop. At one point a ledge crumbles under Sally, but Sonic saves her,.

"That was almost a fate worse than death, why, id never get that smell out of my hair."

They finally get to the end of the sewers and come out in a huge factory area with smoke stacks bellowing black soot into the otherwise clean air. On the side of a building a sign that says 'Scrap Brain Steel Co'.

"Lets get to a higher place so we can recon the area." Suggests Sal.

"That smokestack looks good."

Sonic and Sal climbed up to a platform halfway up a tall smoke stack. They look

through binoculars and scan the area.

"There's at least 100 robots down there." Says Sonic

"More like 120."

"Plus I see a lot of very sharp malfunctioning steel mill equipment"

"Spinning blades of death?" Asks Sal.

"Check."

"Randomly placed flamethrowers."

"Check."

"Trapdoors leading to 5 foot spikes."

"Check."

"I also see another goalpost. What does the radar say."

"Its going crazy." Says Sonic

"Then that's where we're going."

"I've only got enough rings for me."

"Damn, there's too many for me to get through alone."

"Don't worry. by the way, how good is your aim?" Asks Sonic.

"Impeccable, why?"

"Good, then use this."

Sonic hand her the bag that he had been carrying across his back since they left the ninja

shop. He opened it to reveal a Dragunov scoped rifle and 1000 rounds 7.62x54 ammo.

"But there are people in those robots, if I shoot them..."

"There's nobody in the heads of those robots. You could also shoot out their laser guns."

"Ok."

Sally takes the rifle. She was a little apprehensive about using it. She knew how to but never liked using them. But this time she didn't have much of a choice. She loaded the Dragunov's 10rnd magazine, layed down on the edge of the platform, and took aim in the direction of the intersection with the starpost .

At the same time Sonic raced down the smokestack and towards the starpost, hitting it

and warping out of the compound.

"Good luck Sonic." Sally whispers to herself.

Sonic races through the special zone and talks to himself.

"Boy what a day. Yesterday I was playing video games, today I'm traveling the island

with this hot babe, fighting robots, stealing ninja gear, and infiltrating armed compounds on the edge of abandoned cites. I wonder if it could get any more exciting."

Sonic didn't have long to wait for his question to be answered, because a few minutes later sonic came across not 1 but 2 emeralds.

"All right, this makes 5! I hope I don't end up warping into the middle of a swarm of badniks."

Sally was doing very well from her sniper perch. the alarm had rung after only ten minutes, although she had already taken down over 30 robots. At that point hundreds of badniks swarmed the goalpost intersection. Eggman's voice then boomed over the loudspeakers.

"Attention all robots," Boomed Eggman, "We have a sniper in quadrant D6. All units are

to scan rooftops and upper story windows. Use heat vision. Once you find the building

containing the sniper, blow up the whole thing! He's already cost me 30 robots! Eggman out!"

"He sounds pissed. Good. Plus, they won't find me since I'm 5 stories above the highest point they're scanning. Lets see if I can take out 500 robots. This is kind of fun."(She was keeping count with tally marks on the wall.)."I hope Sonic makes it out ok."

We get back to sonic, who wakes up with a start, finding himself in a dumpster.

"Well there are worse places to wake up, but for the life of me I cant think of any."

Sonic walks out to the road, only to fine the place abandoned. He looks at his watch to find its only an hour to dawn.

"Sal, come in Sal, this is Sonic" He says as he tries to raise Sally on the radio.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Her voice crackles over the radio.

"Am I ok, your the one I left with a rifle vs. a robotic army!"

"Ha! Those bot brains don't stand a (BANG) chance. They have no idea where I am and I just reached 500 critical shots." Says Sally giddily.

"What's your best streak?"

"69 bots with (BANG) no misses."

"How's your ammo holding up."

"I'm down to 50 rounds. (BANG) Make that 49.

"Are there very many left?"

"Eggman just called off his robots, probably to minimize his substantial losses."

"Eggman doesn't seem to be the one to let anyone get the better of him, no matter

what the loss."

"Your right," says Sally, suddenly serious, "He must be up to something."

"You know him better than would you do if you were him."

"I'd probably launch a small missile and blow up the whole block...shit.

"Sal, get out of there. Get out of there now!"

Sally drops the rifle and makes her way down the stack. When she gets to the roof of the factory she sees a missile launch in the distance. Sal makes her way to the fire escape, jumping down and around the steps. Jumping onto a nearby bicycle and pedaling away, she just barely turns a corner 1 1/2 blocks away when the missile makes contact with the roof of the steel mill. The shockwave throws her from the bike. She rolls around several times before landing in a pile of garbage.

"Sal, Sal come in. Are you ok!."

"I'm fine, Sonic, but it was close. We should regroup. Where are you?"

"In a pile of garbage."

"Funny, me too."

"I saw the explosion, so I know your location. I'll be there in a minute."

Sonic rushes through the back-alleys and roofs, pulling off insane combos and gymnastic stunts. He makes it to Sally's location in a matter of minutes.

Chapter 5 Scrap Brain Steel

"Sal, on that last trip through wackyland I got 2 chaos emeralds!"

"Good. then only one more remains. After we find it we can storm eggmans citadel.

Where does the radar show the final emerald is."

"Lets see. According to this its only 1 kilometer ...that way!"

"That puts it right in the middle of Eggman's fortress! He must already have one."

"Sally, do you here buzzing?"

"Buzzbombers! They must be following the signal let off by the emerald! with 5 of them their radar must be going crazy! lets go sonic!"

Sal jumps in Sonic's arms and they run off. Robots start popping out of windows,

doors, alleys and even sewer covers. As they run security cameras turn and follow

them. On the other end we find eggman watching a plethora of monitors.

"So the princess and that annoying hedgehog are here. They're probably the ones who shot up all my robots. And it looks like they've got 5 of the chaos emeralds. Well, they'll never get away. Attention robots "Says Eggman into a P.A. mic," All robots are to report back to scrap brain. surround the compound and blast anything that moves!" Eggman flips off the P.A," The last emerald is safe here with me, and soon, I will have all 6 and the world will be mine! BWA HA HA!"

Getting back to Sonic & Sally…

"I can run for a while but I don't think I can keep this up forever." Says Sonic.

"We've got to find the Emerald radar dish. I think I might be able to jam their signal."

Sonic runs into a building and up to the roof tops.

"There's the dish" She says, pointing to the 20 foot dish nearly 6 blocks away.

They rush across the roofs to the dish where Sonic put Sally down. She pulls out Nicole.

"Nicole, link up to the dish and reprogram it into a jammer."

"Connection successful. Processing, 20%." Says Nicole.

"Sonic, hold off those incoming robots!"

"No problem, Sal!"

The scene flashes between Sonic fighting an endless wave of robots and Nicoles'

screen slowly shows the percentage going up.40%. 60%. 80%!

"Sal!"

"Conversion complete. Jamming signal now." Nicole said.

Sonic's radar goes fuzzy.

"Done!" Yelled Sal.

"Good. Time to go."

Sonic scoops her up and rush off. We now see an irate Eggman.

"Noo!" Yelled Eggman. "Why isn't this radar working. That hedgehog! He and the princess must of done this. Arrrg! Well no matter. They won't leave this zone alive!

We flash back to Sonic and Sally, who are hiding in an ally.

He's still got all those security cameras all over the place." Said Sonic, "If we leave this ally, he'll see us. Can we tap into the cameras and shut them down.

"Even if I do he'll just reboot them. but ..."

"But, but what?"

"Nicole, I'm hooking you up to a security camera. can you access the main database and run the cameras on a loop.

"I can Princess, but I'll need at least 10 minutes to film enough footage to loop."

"Do it. Ok Sonic, the longer we stay here, the more time we have of getting to Eggman's base before he realizes he's been tricked."

"Well then, lets hide in this dumpster to avoid being seen."

"Wait, the robots have heat scanners. they'll see us even if we hide."

"Well..." Sonic looks around the alley. "I've got it! See that valve on that broken steam

pipe?"

"Of course! If we let the steam out, the whole ally will show up hot on their scanners

and mask our body heat!"

"Lets do it!"

Sonic attempts to turn the valve but cant.

"Ugh, its tight. Sally, help me."

"Ready sonic, on 3.1-2.."

"Is it on 3 or 1 2 3 the go?"

"Just turn it, Sonic."

They turn the valve and release a wall of steam, and for good measure decided to hide in the dumpster anyway. Inside its completely dark.

"Ugh, it so uncomfortable and smelly in here." Said Sally, trying not to choke on the stench.

"Wait, I think I found a pair of squishy pillows!"

"Sonic."

"Yes?"

"You have two seconds to remove your hands from my person before I shove my fist UP YOUR ASS!"

"Oops, sorry!" (damn, they're nice and firm, too.) Thinks Sonic.

(I bet he knew all the time what they were.) Thinks Sally.

15 minutes pass.

Sonic peaks out of the dumpster

"Coast is clear."

Sally goes for Nicole, whose still hooked to the security camera feed.

"Nicole, loop now." Says Sally.

"Looping now, Sally."

"Ok sonic, we have 15 minutes of invisibility before eggman might notice the loop."

"Then what are we waiting for."

Sonic takes up Sally once again and they take to the rooftops. they kick the occasional robot and make their way to the gates of eggmans personal fortress.

"We just past the 15 minute mark and no alarm has sounded." Said Sal. "We're safe for another 15 minutes. lets go in."

Sonic and Sally defeats 2 robot guards and make their way into the fortress. they go strait down a very long hall towards a door labled 'Office'.

"Sonic this smells like a trap."

"All I smell is garbage. Is that you or me."

"Sonic!"

"Of course it's a trap. but nothing will happen unless we walk blindlessly into it."

"You have a point. But lets approach this with the utmost caution."

They creep up to the door. Suddenly a large steele wall closes off their escape!

"Wha.." Gasped Sonic

"BWA HA HA"

"Eggman! where are you?" Yelled Sonic.

"Why, I'm right here. Sonic."

Suddenly a huge piston falls from the ceiling. Inside the piston is Eggman! Sonic attempts to spin dash him but only creates a small crack.

"What's the matter Sonic, not happy to see me. I'm very happy to see you, since you brought me the remaining chaos emeralds!"

Sonic keeps hitting the pistons as they go up and down. Slowly he was creating larger and larger cracks. The damage was building up but eggman didn't seem to notice.

"Once I crush you and the princess nothing will stop me from taking over all of Mobius! BWA HA HA."

"I don't know why you built an army when that laugh of yours could drive off anyone."

"You think your so smart, don't you. Well I hope you like pancakes, cause your about

to be one!"

"Ohh, squashed like pancakes." Taunts Sonic. "That line is so overused that it won the " clichéd line of the year" award 3 times running. And while were on clichéd lines"(sonic revs up a super spin)"do you feel lucky? Well, do you!"

"With that sonic launched himself up at the pink glowing orb above the door and smashed it to bits. The machine let off sounds of grinding metal. Oil spewed out and

smoke started to spew out. Then everything ground to a halt.

"Nooo!" Yelled Eggman.

Eggman runs off and jumps into his hovercraft, panting from running those few feet, and takes off.

"Trying to get away. I wont let you Eggman!

Sonic takes one last leap at the escaping fatman, grabbing the chaos emerald and landing a flying kick onto the hovercrafts' control stick, snapping it off.

"NOOO" Yelled Eggman as he plummeted out of control off a ledge into a deep dark chasm

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"They watched as Eggman dissapeared into the inky blackness."

"Do you think he's dead?" Asked Sally.

"Don't know. Don't really care, so long as he never comes back."

"Well, with Eggman gone we can release the prisoners with the push of a button, but

what will you do with the chaos emeralds?"

"I know of a hard to access cave north of the green hill zone. nobody will find them there. And what about you, princess?"

"I'll be on the next flight to the continent, I guess."

"You know, there's only one airport on the island with intercontinental flights, and they

only leave on Fridays."

"And today's Saturday."

After Sally disabled the robots and released all the trapped mobians the two of them walked out of the compound. Sally noticed a nearby abandoned red convertible.

"Sonic why don't you rest. I'll drive us to my hotel room in Green Hill for some rest."

That's (yawn) fine with me." Says Sonic, getting into the passengers seat.

Sally hotwires the convertible in under a minute, and Sonic wonders just how she knew how to do that. our scene closes by panning out from the convertible. Sonic is asleep in the passenger seat with Sally driving, her hair blowing in the wind. the sun is rising as they drive on an elevated highway void of cars. As Sonic falls asleep, he only thinks of one thing.

"Score!"

THE END(Or is it?)

Bwa ha ha

Ok, so this started out as the script to a manga about the first sonic game, using the original shorter, rounder Sonic. Somehow it turned into a cross between the original sonic and the modern teenager sonic. He starts out by spouting all the corny lines he used in the early ninties and somehow turned into his slightly more serious self from the newest issues of Sonic the comic online. How he went from a perverted dick to a studly hero that makes Sally so horny in the space of 24 hours is beyond me, and I wrote it! I will eventually re-write this and separate the 'E' rated classic Sonic from the 'M' rated more dramatic modern Sonic. P.S. check out my deviantart page, username Ookamithewolf.


End file.
